


Horror in The Night

by milodrums



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Trespasser DLC, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milodrums/pseuds/milodrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trespasser spoilers! </p><p>Dorian sleeps alone at night and hears something creepy. Creepy pasta ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror in The Night

Dorian finds himself in the most comfortable position in bed. He stretches like a cat and hugs a soft bolster while yawning. The fade welcomes him as he falls into slumber.  

 

"Dooooriannnn"

 

Dorian snaps his eyes open and looks around while his hand holds a fireball. Kaffas, what is that?

 

He hears his name again, this time, the chills gathers around him. His body shakes from the cold, but his hand grows warmer. He get out of bed and hears a loud bang. He jumps and throws the fireball to the direction of the sound. 

 

Silence consumes him, and the cold receeds. He smiles but his gaze falters when he hears a high pitch laughter. Odd, he knows that laugh. 

 

He approaches the door with silent steps and quickly opens it. He hears a tiny "Ow!" when the person falls onto his feet. 

 

"Vishante kaffas, Maevaris??"

 

Maevaris rubs her shoulder as she grins. She's wearing her simple nightgown that Dorian approves. "Alright inquisitor,  he knows."

 

Dorian rolls his eyes and quickly finds his enchanted stone. He hears some bickering,  mainly, "nooo dorian found out!" "I hope he's ok..." "shhh cole not now!"

 

Ah, Cole and the Inqu- "good hey? I hope he remembers his arse should be here!" Ah,  of course, Sera as well. 

 

"Why, Inquisitor why?"

 

He hears his friends jump from his voice while silence takes over again. They all laugh from the silliness of this. He hears the inquisitor shouting "happy nameday, dorian!"

 

Dorian tries not to sniff from how stupid this is but he did. He misses them so much. 

 

"KAFFAS!"

 

Maevaris has thrown a small ice ball on his ass and happily Prances away from the outcome. Maker, he has asshole good friends. He smiles to himself as he chats with them.

 "Did you bring Maevaris into this prank so she can freeze my footsies off?!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an evil ass.


End file.
